1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of antimicrobial solutions, anti-odor solutions and delivery systems for the solutions.
2. Background of the Art
Iodine solutions have been used for over a century as a disinfectant. Further advances in the performance and stability of iodine solutions are desirable.